


I Feel Right At Home

by Nightsofsilver



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Fetish, I had feelings and now you have this, Implied Smut, Kink, Lee Jihoon | Woozi-centric, M/M, One Night Stands, Pet Play, Pining, Rejection, Romance, Shibari, mature slice of life, minor ships, very gay, woozi is a fucking switch change my mind (implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 14:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17899553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightsofsilver/pseuds/Nightsofsilver
Summary: He finally found where he was meant to be, working for KDeepSet, a popular underground fetish magazine.





	I Feel Right At Home

Jihoon always loved to take pictures of the little moments in life so he could treasure them. As he grew older he found a home in his high school's and college’s yearbook clubs. He could always be found in the background of sports games and socials taking pictures, capturing people in their raw moments.

 

Taking photography and journalism course seemed the natural next step as he furthered his education. Soon enough he had a degree under his belt and set out with camera in hand to look for a job. He landed a position at a small newspaper in town, but ended up quitting after a few years. While he did enjoy journalism, the things he was writing about never really interested him. 

 

Thanks to an old photography teacher with connections Jihoon was able to land a few jobs shooting for magazines. You see Jihoon had a  _ thing _ , a little preference if you will, about what his partners wore. He would never demand his partner wear anything or try to be a controlling figure in the relationship, he would simply let his partner know how much he enjoyed certain things that they wore and make suggestions on what might look good on them. 

 

He loved it when a partner had piercings and wore all sorts of delicate jewelry to show them off. He loved when his partner would wear pretty rings and loved them feel of them against his skin whenever he held their hands. His breath would catch a little when his partner would wear a choker and would immediately rush to tell them how gorgeous they looked. 

 

This little thing  _ also _ manifested itself in the bedroom. No matter if he was topping of bottoming Jihoon loved it when his partner would indulge him and wear thick collars, harnesses, thigh straps, and delicate chains. 

 

He ended up gravitating towards shooting more risque models because of this and built up a good reputation in the industry. As he grew in experience he finally found where he was meant to be, working for  _ KDeepSet _ , a popular underground fetish magazine. He worked for the magazine for many years and had many fond memories of his favorite models. 

 

Jeonghan was one of the models he had worked with the longest. The boy had been there when Jihoon had joined  _ KDeepSet _ and immediately jumped at the chance to make a new friend. Jihoon liked to think there was a bit more sexual tension between them friends normally had, but perhaps that came with the territory of shooting the older in lace, leather, silk robes that left little to the imagination. Jihoon felt like it made the shoots with him come out that much better, the way Jeonghan’s gaze burned into the camera and right through Jihoon. 

 

He knew Jeonghan could tell he was excited to shoot on days they shot bondage articles or had gothic type wardrobes. Jeonghan would bare his neck a little more and drag his hands across the straps on his chest almost as if he was teasing Jihoon. Of course it could all be an act for the camera, Jihoon knew how easily the model could switch on and off his camera mode when he needed to. 

 

Jeonghan was confident in his looks and he could make a scene look good no matter who was behind the camera. Jihoon felt lucky that he even got to see Jeonghan in his natural element much less get to shoot him.

 

There were often models that came through once for particular shoots, never to be seen again on set after that. Jihoon’s favorite of these happened to be a pair named Seokmin and Seungcheol. They were a couple that free-lanced as models from time to time and ended up on Jihoon’s schedule when they were hired by  _ KDeepSet _ . Seokmin was chatty and flirted with anything that had a heartbeat while Seungcheol was the handsome and brooding type, content to watch his lover bounce around the room with an amused smile on his face. 

 

They were quite the pair for the magazine's special edition pet play cover. Seungcheol made for an adorable puppy and Jihoon thought the chemistry between the two made the pictures come out even better. It had been a shoot he was particularly proud of and he made sure to grab a copy of the magazine when it was printed. The best part of their visit to  _ KDeepSet _ came later, when the two invited Jihoon home with them to explore more of their pet play kink. 

 

Figuring sleeping with models that he would never see again didn’t interfere with his morals or company policy Jihoon readily agreed. It was probably one of the best one-night stands he’d ever had and he still had a few photos that would never see the light of day of himself wearing a pair of cat ears and a small black collar.  

 

One of Jihoon’s more embarrassing memories happened early on in his contract with  _ KDeepSet _ . He developed a slight crush one of the younger models, Lee Chan, and it was pretty obvious to everyone  _ but _ Chan. The model specialized in bondage and shibari. Jihoon thought Chan looked gorgeous arching up against the ropes wound around his body and wanted nothing more than the chance to tie Chan up and have his way with him. 

 

Chan had always been always polite but a bit shy around Jihoon but was surprisingly firm in putting the older down when Jihoon tried to ask him out after months of pining. Chan didn’t desire a relationship, even one purely physical, so Jihoon left the company that day with a slightly broken heart. Chan did however, set Jihoon up with his friend Minghao who was more than happy to show Jihoon all the fun things you could do with shibari. 

 

A of the new model joined the magazine in the last couple of years of Jihoon working there. His name was Hoshi, and he was beautiful. Jihoon didn’t really know if he had a type but if he was sure it would be Hoshi. He had been running late on the day of his first shoot with Hoshi and so hadn’t gotten a chance to properly meet the model. 

 

Walking into the set Jihoon had merely thrown a half-assed excuse over his shoulder to his boss and busied himself with setting up his camera equipment. He never got a good look at Hoshi until he was staring at him through the viewfinder for the first time. 

 

He nearly dropped his camera in shock at the sight. The boy was dressed in all white lace and practically dripping in silver jewelry. Dark blue-black hair fell in waves across his forehead, and while he smiled playfully at the camera his eyes dared Jihoon to do something about the distance between them. 

 

It was only when Hoshi had tilted his head and furrowed his brows did Jihoon realize he had been staring and he should probably get on with the shoot. Ever since that day Jihoon had avoided Hoshi at the company, even if he loved doing shoots with the model he knew it would be too easy to fall for him. Romances between co-workers tended to be greatly frowned upon at the company.

  
Though there were ups and downs Jihoon immensely enjoyed his time as a photographer. After about 8 years of hard work he moved on from the magazine to join an up and coming publishing firm and settle down in a less hands on career. He would never forget the memories he made or the people he met at  _ KDeepSet _ magazine.  It was something that never failed to amuse his husband Junhui whenever the topic was brought up. 

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! Thank you for checking this out dear reader:) Just a little something I cranked out to sort through my recent feelings and new love for our vobo<3 Come say hi on twt (@nightsofsilver) or leave a kudo/comment if you liked it!


End file.
